Premios y Castigos
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: —No Kagome, estas muy bonita... solo nos extraño verte asi—dijo Sango creyendo que de alguna manera habían herido los sentimientos de Kagome, sin saber que en realidad todo era un plan para llevarse a Inuyasha a la cama. Lime/Lemon. /Este Fics seria un Post-El Heredero de Tesseiga/
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Este Fics seria un Post-El Heredero de Tesseiga.**

**Capitulo 1:**

Kagome estaba enfadada sentada sobre su cama en la época actual, otra vez se había peleado con Inuyasha por una estupides. Bueno, no era una estupides en su totalidad... La culpa la tenia el hanyou imprudente. Pues la ultima vez que habían visitado una aldea esta estaba siendo atacada por un youkai con un fragmento de Shikon e Inuyasha había peleado como si estuvieran en un descampado, pero la realidad había sido otra. Ellos no estaban en campo abierto y la imprudencia del medio demonio casi hiere a varios aldeanos.

Lo peor de todo, cuando ella quiso reprenderlo, terminaron peleando y ella se marcho a su casa porque no quería seguir viendo a Inuyasha.

La miko no pudo evitar suspirar, ya hace tiempo Inuyasha le había dicho que la quería pero su relación nunca avanzo por culpa de Naraku-quien ya en estos momentos estaba muerto-. Ahora solo viajaban buscando los fragmentos que le faltaban y gracias a que por fin había terminado la secundaria y el poder tomarse en año sabático, la joven con 19 años podía viajar al Sengoku las veces que quería.

Kagome suspiro, maldito Inuyasha...

Como deseaba poder hacerle entender que había cosas que podía y no hacer. Aunque Ayumi, la única de sus amigas que sabia que Inuyasha era un hibrido, le había dado una idea más que pervertida. Algo relacionado sobre los Premios y Castigos. Claro que al principio se había reusado, pero tal vez-solo tal vez- debería intentarlo.

Porque la idea de poder "castigar" a un inocente Inuyasha le atraía y mucho.

La azabache sonrio con perversión. Inuyasha la mayoría de las veces siempre actuaba equivocadamente, eso quería decir que ella debería "castigarlo" muy seguido.

Tal vez el plan de Ayumi no era tan malo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome salio del pozo ya sin dificultad, los años le habían enseñado las distintas maneras de poder salir del pozo devora huesos. Una vez de pie se sacudió en short de jean oscuro-muy provocativo- y acomodo su remera negra de tirantes, que hacían resaltar su busto notablemente.

La miko sonrio, que perversa se había vuelto. Pero lo valia, si asi podía tener al medio demonio como quería, pues que asi sea. Ya deseaba poder ver al hombre mitad bestia suplicar por sus caricias. Porque obviamente no se lo iba a dejar facil, primero le haria sufrir y luego le daria todo.

Con pasos decididos se encamino hacia la cabaña de Kaede. Su plan ya estaba en marcha.

/

Ya en la aldea Inuyasha esperaba impaciente a la joven quien prometio estar allí temprano... ¡Khe! y él que quería aprovechar bien el día soleado que les había tocado.

Pronto sintió el aroma de Kagome, cruzándose de brazos fruncio el ceño. Tal vez asi engañaría a todos haciéndole creer que estaba enfadado con ella, cuando en realidad estaba feliz.

Pero todos casi se van de espaldas cuando vieron a Kagome llegar con prendas tan pequeñas cubriendo su cuerpo. Inuyasha tuvo que controlar sus instintos, su cuerpo podría delatarlo y eso era lo que menos quería. Trato de simular que la prescencia de la mujer no lo había perturbado para nada, pero claro... Él lo tenia todo controlado hasta que Miroku hablo.

—Kagome-sama, debo repetir mi propuesta de que acepte un hijo mio—dijo con voz atractiva, Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo de forma fría y siniestra. Miroku tuvo que retroceder lejos de Kagome.

Pero eso no le salvo del golpe que Sango le dio con su Hiraikotsu.

—¡Si dejaras de ser hentai, su excelencia! —le grito muy molesta.

—Kagome ¿Por qué estas asi vestida? —pregunto inocentemente Shippo, Kagome se encogio de hombros y le sonrio.

—Shippo, hace calor... No podía venir con algo más, además mi falda se mancho con sangre la ultima vez asi que decidi venir asi ¿Porque, estoy fea? —pregunto dando un aire inocente, mientras juntaba sus manos hacia adelante haciendo resaltar más el inicio de sus pechos.

La joven miro de reojo a Inuyasha y pudo notar como el medio demonio estaba levemente sonrojado. Su plan estaba funcionando.

—No Kagome, estas muy bonita... solo nos extraño verte asi—dijo Sango creyendo que de alguna manera habían herido los sentimientos de Kagome, sin saber que en realidad todo era un plan para llevarse a Inuyasha a la cama.

—No chicos, ya fue suficiente... —dijo Kagome fingiendo estar apenada— ¿Por qué no mejor seguimos nuestro viaje? —pregunto.

—Si... Kirara—dijo Sango mientras ella, Miroku y Shippo subían a la gran gata— Nosotros nos adelantaremos... —dijo Sango mientras se iba por los cielos.

Inuyasha miro molestos a sus amigos ¡¿Porque diablos los habían dejado atrás?!.

—¡Oigan, regresen! —exclamo, pero sus compañeros de viaje lo ignoraron_— Malditos... _—pensó con un gruñido, de pronto su pequeño rugido se detuvo cuando sintió los pechos de la miko en su espalda.

—Vamonos, Inuyasha... —susurro suavemente, mientras subia lentamente sus manos or la gran espalda del hanyou.

Inuyasha sintió que su piel se herizaba y no entendia bien porque, pero aun asi se hagacho y dejo que Kagome se subiera a su espalda.

Una vez la miko acomodada, él empezó a correr. No entendía el cambio de Kagome, pero le hacia sentir extraño y Kagome noto eso. Sonrio con malicia y acerco sus labios muy cerca de la oreja de su hanyou.

—Sera mejor que te comportes esta vez Inuyasha, no quiere tener el mismo problema de la ultima vez... —dijo ella en un susurro exitante, Inuyasha sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorria todo su cuerpo.

—¿Que?... —dijo confundido y con su voz algo más ronca, no entendia que estaba pasando.

—Que si no quieres que te castige, será mejor que te comportes esta vez Inuyasha... —dijo ella mientras le daba un pequeño beso a la oreja canina.

Inuyasha cerro suavemente sus ojos, eso se había sentido bien y quizo decirle que sucedia, el porque de su comportamiento. Pero rápidamente ya habían alcanzado a sus amigos y la pregunta quedo atorada en su boca. ¡Maldición! ahora debía esperar a que estuvieran solos.

Kagome, en cambio de Inuyasha, sonrio con malicia. Su plan estaba funcionando.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A: ¿Qué les parecio mi idea?.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Osuwaris? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Veneno?**


	2. Chapter 2

**/A: Gracias a todas las chicas que les gusto y agrado mi nuevo Fics, antes que nada lamento la tardanza y ojala disfruten el capitulo.**

**PD: Queria darle al Fics a un Inuyasha más inocente de lo que acostumbramos a ver, porque a decir verdad... **

**¿A quien no le gustaría corromper a un tierno Inuyasha?**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **

**Regla No.1: Ignóralo.**

_**Para que un hombre te haga caso es necesario que lo ignores ya que al hacerlo el tratara de llamar tu atención.**_

Kagome se encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol frondoso, su vista chocolate se encontraba perdida en el cielo estrellado. Estaba algo enfadada, con Inuyasha obviamente ¿Por qué el tonto hanyou tenia que complicarlo tanto? Hoy nuevamente había decidido actuar de manera inapropiada y la había ignorado completamente cuando habían tenido que acabar con un débil ciempiés. Eso era lo que más le había dolido, pero él no se saldría con la suya.

Con una sonrisa malévola y traviesa la miko vuelve dentro de la cabaña que amablemente el terrateniente les había dado. Al entrar con su ropa provocativa llamo la atención rápida de Miroku, que como siempre fue castigada por Sango.

Kagome se sentó junto al tenue fuego y le sonrió a Shippo cuando el zorrito salto a su regazo mostrándole un nuevo y extraño dibujo suyo.

—Mira Kag, es un youkai lechuza con patas de lagarto —exclamo el niño y como recompensa recibió la adulación de su madre adoptiva.

—¡Khe! es un simple mamarracho... —dijo Inuyasha, quien estaba sentado junto en la puerta. Shippo miro ofendido al hombre perro y luego a Kagome con ojitos brillosos.

—¡Kagome, dile que no me moleste! —grito Shippo.

Inuyasha se asusto y tenso su cuerpo, esperando asi el "_abajo" _que la muchacha le daría... Pero este nunca llego. Es más, Kagome había ignorado por completo su comentario y su prescencia.

La miko siguió como si nada, hablando de como le traería al kitsune nuevos lápices, colores, golosinas y ramen.

—¡Oye, yo también quiero ramen! —protesto Inuyasha, pues a su criterio, el preciado ramen era suyo por derecho.

Pero nuevamente Kagome no le presto atención.

—Y traeré pergaminos interesantes de mi abuelo para ti Miroku... —dijo la azabache, el monje le sonrio agradecido— Y Sango... —Kagome le giño un ojo y la taijiya se sonrojo levemente— Ya tengo lo que me habias pedido —Kagome sonrio complice y Sango hacia todo lo posible por ahuyentar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Inuyasha se levanto rápidamente y tras decir que hiria a estirar las piernas, se marcho de allí enojado. Subio hasta la ramas de un árbol alto y allí se quedo quieto y gruñendo tal cual perro.

¿Porque Kagome lo ignoraría tanto?

—_**Seguramente esta enojada porque estuviste ignorándola las ultimas semanas y como siempre, no han dejado de discutir... —**_le dijo una vocecilla a Inuyasha, que extrañamente se parecía demasiado a la de Miroku.

El hanyou miro a un lado y al otro. Nop. El monje no estaba de metiche y había escuchado lo que seguramente había dicho en voz alta.

Suspiro de manera resignada, se cruzo de brazos y fruncio sus cejas. Odiaba que Kagome lo ignorase, le hacia sentir triste y abandonado. Nunca se lo había planteado realmente, pero el hecho de que Kagome actuase como sino existiera le heria muchísimo. Pero no iba a dejarlo asi por asi, iba a hablar con ella ahora mismo.

Inuyasha se levanto de donde estaba y estaba por ir con ella cuando un leve tic apareció en su negra ceja... El cielo estaba demasiado oscuro ¡Cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos!.

Gruño con enojo y volvió a la cabaña.

Entro despacio y olfateo buscando saber cual era la habitación que Kagome había elegido, olfateo dos veces y la encontró al final del pasillo. Se extraño al no sentir el aroma de Shippo con ella, al parecer el pequeño zorrito se había ido con la taijiya y el monje a dormir a una sola habitación.

Camino despacio y entro a la habitación de la miko sin hacer ruido, le parecio raro que todo estuviese tan oscuro. Cerro la puerta tras de si y su vista se agudizo.

—Oye, tonta... —susurro— ¿Dónde estas?... —dijo levemente molesto cuando sintió una pequeña mano tomarle del haori y tirarlo con fuerza hacia el futon. Claro que no callo porque la tirada de su túnica fuera fuerte, sino porque no había tenido el equilibrio necesario como para no caer.

Inuyasha gruño quejándose, cerrando los ojos y sobándose la cabeza. Cuando los abrió, sintió como toda la sangre se iba a sus mejillas.

Kagome estaba con una playera más pequeña, rosada y con un perrito blanco con pequeñas "ZzZ" sobre su cabeza. Un short de algodón suave y color blanco con pequeñas líneas lilas en sus costados. La miko sonrio de manera felina, su plan de atraer al hanyou hacia su habitación había funcionado a la perfección. Pues, sabia, que sino hubiese ignorado a Inuyasha durante el día, este no estaría en esos momentos bajo ella tratando de pedirle una explicación.

—Hola, cachorro... —dijo Kagome suavemente, susurrándole cerca de la oreja izquierda. Inuyasha temblo suavemente y no pudo evitar jadear ¿Qué le ocurria a Kagome?— ¿A que has venido, cachorro? —le pregunto nuevamente en un susurro, solo que esta vez, colocando su mano en su costilla derecha y subiendo su mano lentamente hasta llegar a su hombro.

Inuyasha volvió a temblar, no entendia el porque de la actitud de la azabache y no es que se estase quejando... Solo que se sentía bastante extraño e incomodo.

Incomodo por el calor que de pronto se instalo en su cuerpo y entre sus piernas, cosa que le avergonzó.

Y le extrañaba porque Kagome nunca se había comportado de esa manera antes. Nunca. Y se preguntaba el porque de su cambio.

—Te pregunte ¿Por que has venido, cachorro? —volvió a decir la miko cerca de su oreja canina, con sus labios casi rosando su oreja e Inuyasha nuevamente quedo en silencio. Eso se había sentido muy bien.

¿Que a que había venido? Pues, eso ya no lo recordaba. Lo único que tenia en mente el medio demonio era que tenia a la sacerdotisa sentada en su abdomen con sus piernas a los costados de su cintura, sus manos inquietas tocándole los ante brazos y susurrándole demasiado cerca de su oreja, causándole leves "cosquillas".

—Yo-o ... —dijo Inuyasha, todo sonrojado y con la mirada perdida.

Kagome sonrio con malicia, debía castigar solo un poco más a Inuyasha. Levanto su mano y acariciol lento y suave, toda la peludita oreja del hanyou. Primero en la base y luego la triangular punta, paso sus dedos por el contorno y lo presiono suavemente, sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Inuyasha cerro sus ojos y gruño, en esta vez, de manera más notable ¿Por qué eso se sentía endemoniadamente bien?.

—Bueno, si no vas a decir nada, será mejor que te vayas... Mañana hay que levantarnos temprano y no quiero que luego te andes quejando diciendo que no quieres cargarme solo porque tengo sueño, cuando fuiste tu el que mantuvo despierta... —le reprocho ella mientras como ultimo, retiraba su mano y besaba la misma oreja.

Ella se salio de encima de él y fue hacia su mochila, buscando la nada. Solo quería darle tiempo a Inuyasha a marcharse.

El hanyou noto confuso a la joven ¿Era encerio?. Se sento en el futon y miro serio y demasiado sonrojado a la muchacha, que sentada frente a él, le mostraba su pequeña espalda y su trasero. Gruño por lo bajo.

Primero lo arrojaba a su cama, lo tocaba y... y... Inuyasha bajo su mirada y casi se va de espaldas. Se levanto y salio rápidamente de la habitación, Kagome se lo había echo a propósito. Ahora debía darse un buen baño de agua fría para bajarse _eso. _Volvió a gruñir, estaba incomodo y cierta parte de él, la que parecía ser su lado youkai, le exigía volver con la miko y pedirle que volviese a acariciarle las orejas. Pero claro que no volvió.

Y mientras cierto hanyou se marchaba en busca de su baño, cierta sacerdotisa sonreía como el gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

¡Su plan funcionaba! y el tonto de Inuyasha ya había caído rápidamente en la primera parte, solo debía seguir ignorándolo un día más. Haría que Inuyasha reclamase su atención, solo asi seguiría con el siguiente paso...

Eso si no era que Inuyasha mostraba sincera atención sobre ella, pues de ser asi, entonces lo recompensaría. Pero sino, debería seguir castigándolo.

/A la mañana siguiente/

Kagome sentía que se moría de calor, no sabia como hacían las pobres mujeres de aquella época para vestir esos largos kimonos y no desmayarse a causa de la sofocación. Suspiro y volvió a arrojarse agua en la cabeza, haciendo que pequeñas gotas de agua se escurrieran por su clavicula y llendo a terminar entre sus senos. Todo bajo la atenta vista de Inuyasha... y de Miroku, pero ya ello no era su culpa. Ella solo quería la atención de Inuyasha sobre ella, no la del monje.

Suspiro y bebio agua, volteo a ver a Inuyasha y se ofrecio un poco.

—¿Quieres? —le dijo en un susurro, el mismo que utilizo con él la noche anterior. El hanyou se sonrojo levemente, recordando el suave contacto de la miko en sus orejas y su suave cuerpo sentado en su pelvis.

Trago suavemente y negó. La verdad es que si tenia sed, pero Kagome era maliciosa y quería que compartieran del mismo bambú.

—Como quieras... — dijo ella adelantándose para estar junto a Sango y a Shippo con Kirara. Moviendo sus caderas a los lados y mostrando sus largas piernas levemente bronceadas.

Inuyasha se sintió perdido unos momentos y lo seguiría estando sino fuera porque la miko llamaba la atención de todos los hombres. _Malditos _¿Qué a caso no entendían que ella era una figura sagrada? ¡No podían verla de esa forma tan pervertida!. El hanyou gruño más notable y miro a la joven.

—¿Kagome, no deberías ponerte un poco más de ropa? —le pregunto molesto, pero ella no le contesto, ni siquiera volteo a verle— ¡Oye! —le reclamo, pero la miko seguía como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

Inuyasha la miro incrédulo al igual que Miroku.

Este se rio por lo bajo.

—Creo que alguien prefiere hacer como si no existieras, amigo mio... —dijo Miroku para luego poner una triste sonrisa y una incomoda mirada— Ya me paso a mi, creo que lo mejor seria que hables con ella... —le aconsejo.

Pero Inuyasha solo se cruzo, de brazos.

—¡Khe!, que haga lo que quiere... A mi no me importa —dijo este mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera a la bella miko caminando tan provocativa frente a él.

No quería tener que darse otro baño de agua fría por culpa de _ella._

* * *

**N/A: **¿Quién no quisiera corromper a este Inuyasha con su perversión?

¿Osuwaris? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Golpes a la entre pierna? ¿Un Shawarma?


End file.
